Under the Mask
by Tsumugi-sensei
Summary: Okay, masky x hoodie fic. Masky hates himself because he's constantly bullied and he also is in love with his straight best friend Hoodie. And he knows there's no way he'd love him back... right? OOC! R&R! Chapter 2 is lemon! But not the lemon you'll expect. Don't cry kay? No flames kay? It gets better (no spoilers). rATING CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

Life isn't worth living. The thought goes through my head constantly. When people think like this, the usual response is concern or caution. Stay strong, they say. It'll be fine soon. But it isn't fine. It will never be fine. That I know for certain. How could it ever be "fine" when nothing was fine to begin with? Isn't that how I ended up here? But I didn't need to remind myself of that. Not now, when I was so precarious. Just one more thought like that could send me over the edge. I knew I would probably end up there anyway, but what's the harm in trying to show a little pride before death? Maybe everyone would remember how much of a "fighter" I was. Hah. Not likely. They'd probably throw tomatoes and daggers at my coffin just to remind me of how much of a coward I was. Because cowards are the only ones that take their own lives. But hey, is it really all that bad being a coward if it saves you from the wrath of the most horrible bullies ever known? Maybe you think that's an exaggeration, but I know for a fact that it isn't. These bullies call me many things. Failure, loser, worthless, faggot, idiot. I hear them all so much I've started to believe them. All the people that were supposed to be my friends call me these things every single day, and it's getting exasperating. They say it right to my face with anger and spite. They kick me and hit me and even burn me with cigarettes. No, they're not the mafia. They're my fellow housemates. But anyway. Sometimes I feel like I'm something they take their anger out on. Sometimes I feel like I'm not even human to them. A screaming punching bag.

The only person that even stuck out for my was my best friend Hoodie. He would block the attacks and run away with me in tow until Master called us back. Through all of this, there were always things unsaid. Of course, he usually never asked what was going on (he knew as well as I did), but I mean something different. I don't really know. Maybe it was only me who felt like that. It just seemed that when we were in the forest together after the attacks, that there was something we both wanted to say. I didn't know what it was he wanted to say. I didn't even know what I wanted to say. The air just felt that way. Thick and humid, like there was a question hanging right there under our noses. Of course, the question, the unsaid words, never surfaced. He would tend to my wounds and we would wait there in silence until Master called us back again. It was almost a routine now. _Does he get sick of this? _I sometimes wondered. Another part of my brain argued back: _Of course he doesn't! He's your best friend, fool! Why the hell would he ever get annoyed with having to save you from getting beaten to death! If it were him in that situation, wouldn't you do the same?_ I always sighed and thought back: _You're completely right. I'm sorry for doubting you._ That side of my brain could get a little testy.

Anyway, about the lingering question thing. So recently that question has become a little bit clearer. I still am not sure but I have an idea and I definitely don't like it. I noticed this right after a particularly bad beating.

This time it was Eyeless Jack and Ticci Toby doing the work. They punched me until I was on the ground, protecting my head. There was blood all over the place. Whose, I didn't know. I had been fighting back pretty hard. Biting and scratching and all that. At least, I was until they got me on the floor. After I went down they aimed for my head first (who wouldn't) but they couldn't get any good hits in with my protecting myself and all. Since they couldn't knock me out, they decided to just kick my stomach. There were so many I couldn't even count. The white hot flashes had eventually subsided into a numbing ritual. I kept praying that Hoodie would show up. _Where is he?_ I had thought. _He's usually here by now. Correction: we're usually in the forest by now._ It was kind of freaking me out. _Has he finally abandoned me? _Panic or pain (I couldn't tell at this point) surged through me even though I tried to brush it off. By the time said friend did show up, I could barely see or feel anything and blood was flowing out of my mouth like a river.

He ran at the bastards with a big knife and slashed until they ran off. I didn't see what happened except for that, as black had completely filled my vision and I passed out. I woke up later on a ratty couch. I remember feeling its rough, scratchy fabric with my fingers before I opened my eyes. The ceiling was made of rotting wood planks and there was sunlight peeking through the cracks. There were even a bunch of spider webs and spiders among the rafters. I had never felt so peaceful. For a moment, I didn't even remember what had happened.

Suddenly, I felt something cold on my stomach, shocking me from my trance. It was an ice pack. I briefly wondered why it was there until the pain hit me. I felt it in my head first, like someone hit me with a hammer, and then it quickly traveled downward before settling in my stomach. The pain was so great that I could feel my heart pounding in my brain.

"You okay?" Hoodie's voice rang out in the silent room. I turned towards him, though I couldn't really make out anything except a bright splash of yellow kneeling beside me. The headache was apparently still messing with my eyes.

"Where are we?" I groaned.

"It's an abandoned house somewhere. Don't worry; it's far away from those assholes." I heard the smile in his voice and I smiled back, but quickly realized it was a mistake. The muscles in my face hurt a lot just from that tiny action.

"Thank you," I whispered. But I didn't just mean for today (yesterday?). I meant for every single time and sadly, much more to come. I thanked him for existing and being born and being the best fucking person I knew.

"Of course. You're my best friend. I would never tolerate such brutality." His words made my heart surge like a tsunami or something and I remembered that dumb question. Then, to my surprise (but much like a tsunami) a tear slipped out of my eye and slowly made its way down my face.

"W-whoa! Are you crying?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really fucked up right now. I'm constantly being beat up by the people who are supposed to be my friends, and the only real friend I have is you!" I covered my eyes with my hand (a great effort) and choked back a sob. I was embarrassed beyond belief.

"I know man. But this is about as much as I can do to help you. I wish there were more, but…" he trailed off and ruffled his hair, and I suddenly noticed his hood was down, and his mask was off.

"Hoods! Your hood! And mask!" I ignored the momentary heart tsunami and focused on the current shock.

"It's okay if it's just you, right?" he smiled. Being called a "just" may have hurt some, but for me it was amazing to hear. With Hoods, you have to be a really important just to see him with his hood and mask off. Okay, back to the smile. It was fucking amazing. I had only seen him smile like twice before and this was like a crazy rare thing (also he looked pretty damn dazzling).

"Y-yeah." I smiled back weakly. I suddenly felt an anxiety tsunami (what was up with my internal ocean?!) flood through me. Why did this guy cause so many waves? Very unlike people to do that. Very unlike Hoodie to do that. It could have been mistaken nausea because of the injuries… and that was what I really wanted it to be. I doubted it though. As soon as I did, another damn tsunami flew through me. I ignored it very much.

Now, of course, I knew the possibility was true. Looking back, I knew I couldn't just ignore it anymore. I had always felt some attraction towards guys more than girls but I never thought much of it until I found out that it was a bad and not normal thing. But now I was in deep shit, because I was in love with my best and straight friend. Every look and every touch from him made my heart pound like I was at some sort of concert. It pounded so hard it almost hurt. And now it totally did hurt, because I knew there was no way to be with him even if he were single. Because now he had a girlfriend.

She was a recently acquired appendage named Hoodlum (CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW NOT CREATIVE HER ALIAS IS? SHE OBVIOUSLY JUST COPIED HOODIE TO GET CLOSER TO HIM! UGH1!). All she did was follow Hoodie around like some puppy dog (even if that puppy dog wore a grim reaper hood). She even cooed and purred at every little thing he did and it was fucking INFURIATING. Right now this was all I could think about when I saw her: Knife + Courage = dead Hoodlum. Even if I had all those ingredients, I could never bring myself to do it. I mean, she's his girlfriend. He would fucking hate me for the rest of my life (and maybe even kill me back) if I did that. And that was the last thing I wanted.

Anyway, with her around, I saw him less and less. I never saw that lovely face or sexy smile. Nope. All hood, all the time. And I'm sure she had seen him with his hood down. If they were gonna make out she'd have to of course (and I sure didn't like thinking about that). He never even saved me anymore. Even if I tried to fight them off, it was useless. They proved to be much stronger than me.

One night, as I sat on my bed, I heard the door open. I knew it was him without turning around. It was right after another round of beating, and this time they landed some pretty good hits on my head. It hurt like hell, and once again, Hoodie hadn't shown up. Even though I knew exactly where he'd been I still had to ask. Just to torture him some more.

"I was at a party with Hoodlum! Sorry." he didn't sound sincere at all. In fact, he sounded totally annoyed. I was beginning to wonder why he even came here.

"You aren't sorry. How could you actually be sorry when you don't even come here anymore? I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong." those damn tears came back. It was a good thing he couldn't see them this time. But I didn't blame them. I mean, it used to be just us as buddies. Now, it was just him and her and I was the outcast again. It sucked.

"Masky! Don't, okay?" he sighed, "She's my girlfriend. I have to make a commitment." Hoodie was really trying my patience. I tried to convince myself that it was anger I was feeling, but the sadness still crept in. I knew that if he didn't get away now I would start sobbing. _Anger tears, anger tears! _I chanted in my mind. It only made the situation worse.

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"What?!"

"I said, are you gonna marry her!" I shouted.

"W-Well, I hadn't really thought that far ahead but…" now my heart just hurt. It wasn't sad or angry or anything. I just felt betrayal. I knew he was gonna marry that bitch and I couldn't do anything about it.

"I miss you." the room was filled with silence until his soft footsteps approached me. He was right behind me now.

"Masky, I…" he whispered, obviously at a loss. _Good, _I thought, but I pushed it away as soon as it has arrived. I didn't wanna think like that even if he was being an asshole.

"You don't know what it's like."

"Huh?"

"You don't know what it's like to be _prey_." I spat out, "Getting beaten every day isn't something enjoyable, nor is it a choice. It hurts like hell."

"I…"

"But you know what? It doesn't hurt as much as it does to lose your best friend." I choked up. I expected him to leave, but he didn't, so I stood up and walked past him into the hallway. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just needed to be away from him. Currently, he acted as a sort of poison against me.

"Wait!" he grabbed my arm, and I slipped backwards, surprised. He caught me, and I remembered everything he'd always done for me. But it wasn't enough. Still, he wrapped his arms around me as I tried to steady myself. It was very awkward, because he was trying to hug me while I was kind of falling.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "I just-"

"No!" I pushed him away. Hah. Now it was him stumbling. "I don't want you to say you're sorry when you're obviously not!"

"But I really am!"

"Stop lying to me!" I was furious now. I shoved him into the wall and he bounced off, but before he fell, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the floor. Just like a bully. I knew this and it pained me, but I really didn't care at this point. I just wanted everything to be normal again.

"Masky. Please stop this. Look at yourself. You're just like them. The ones that beat you up everyday. You say I don't know what it's like, but I do. I was beaten up all the time by them. For saving you. They called me a pussy and a knight in shining armor and all sorts of shit. And then they beat me. So I know exactly what it's like and I don't like it either but I'm glad that it's all for you." his hood slipped off and I saw he was smiling that same dazzling smile he showed me before.

I knew he was right. I also knew he wasn't lying. I slowly let of of his shirt and let him back down.

I vaguely felt tears slip down my face, but all I could think about was how wrong I was. Consumed by anger and fear and misunderstanding (and unfortunately, love), I assumed all sorts of stuff. Maybe he didn't even like Hoodlum all that much. _There we go, _I thought, _progress._ Because you had to love someone an awful lot to want to marry them.

"I really am sorry." I heard his voice this time, and I realized that I really did love him. Crap. Maybe if you realize you fall in love with someone, you're all happy like "omg I'm in love~" or something girly like that but for me it was a death sentence. I mean, sure, I said that I loved him before but I was really just assuming because of all those damn emotion tsunamis.

Anyway, he wrapped his arms around me in this really nice hug. I mean, it was just really _nice_. Like a blanket or something. I got this fuzzy feeling inside. So I hugged him back. I knew he didn't think anything of it (he was just my best friend, so duh), but I imagined it was a hug between lovers. Just to see what it would feel like. I liked it too much, so I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Hoods." I said.

"You don't need to apologize to me." he smiled again.

"Okay." there was silence between us for a moment before I asked hesitantly, "So… _are_ you gonna marry her?"

"Wha-?! No, no. I was actually gonna break up with her tonight… but I couldn't bring myself to do it. That's why it took me so long."

"_Oh._" _Well, that was unexpected. And great._ I thought. _**OH MY GOSH. I SHOULD TELL HIM.**_One side of my brain screamed in excitement. _Um, no fucking way in frozen hell! _The other side screamed back. A mini-war started waging inside my head over whether I should tell him or not. I mean, telling him would totally be a bad decision. We had just made up, _as friends, _I might add, and he was totally straight. If I told him he'd be grossed out and probably never hang out with me again. I knew how these things worked.

_**But what if he loves you back?**_ One side said.

_Um, he totally had a girlfriend! Why do you think he would love me?_

_**Well, he just broke up with his girlfriend. Maybe that was the reason why.**_

_Unlikely. He probably just got sick of her clingyness._

_**I don't think so.**_

_Well, I do._

_**...You need to be more positive. Even if he doesn't love you back, it doesn't mean he has to be all disgusted! Maybe he'll just quietly accept it.**_

_Stop. I don't need this encouragement._

_**Why, afraid you'll actually do it?**_

_...Yes_

_**I knew it. JUST DO IT ALREADY OKAY?! YOU'LL BE FINEEEEEEE!**_

_I don't wanna._

_**Too bad.**_

That side of my brain had won. I started shaking, and my palms were sweaty. _Remember what your brain told you. He could love you back or quietly accept it. Don't think about the bad things. Don't. Don't, don't, don't. You'll be fine. It's fine._ I opened my eyes and found he was staring straight at me.

"Wh-what?" I said nervously.

"Oh, nothing." he sighed and looked away. "Well, I'd better be going to bed. It's pretty late." _NOOOOOOOOO_, my brain screamed.

"W-wait!" I said, and instantly regretted it. There was no way I could this. _Nope nope nope nope noep nope npe noPe NOpE._ Even as I thought it and knew it with my very soul, I continued to talk.

"What is it?"

"I have something to tell you." I took a deeeeeeep breath, "And I don't want you to be freaked out. We've been friends for a long time and you've always done a lot for me and I don't want you to hate me because of this, okay? If you uh… well… um…"

"Dude, what are you talking about."

"I… I'm in love with you!" I blurted. There was a moment of silence, and I realized what I'd done. I blushed a furious red and looked at the wooden floor.

"...Um, what?" he said, "Did I hear you correctly?"

All I could do was stare at the ground.

"You… love me? I…" I waited for the horrible remarks I knew he would spout. _Disgusting, filthy, I hate you._ But they never came. "I don't know what to think." What he said wasn't good or bad. I didn't know what to think, either.

"I'm sorry…" I said hesitantly. I didn't want this to get any worse.

"Don't… Don't be sorry." he blushed. _What?_

"…? But… why…" suddenly he grabbed the back of my head and shoved his mouth onto where my mouth would be if I didn't have my mask on. Damn mask.

"Stupid." he said, and then he walked quickly into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He left me stranded and flustered in the hall, still not quite knowing what happened. I couldn't help but stand there for a long time, until I finally managed to stumble into my bedroom and sit on my bed. I touched my mask where he… where he kissed me. My chest felt tight. _Shit… this is crazy. I hope I'm not dreaming this because that would be messed up._ I sat there not deciding what to do until I felt the stress of the day weigh on me. My eyelids got a lot heavier, and it was very hard to get myself to get off and get into some pajamas. I pulled off my clothes and slipped on some pajama bottoms. I crashed into bed and fell asleep almost right before I shifted under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Wake up, stupid." I heard his voice through my sleep. He was laughing. The light of the morning was shining through the window; it was all I could see even if I opened my eyes. I rolled over in bed and smiled. Hoodie didn't usually wake me up._

_"__Hi." I said, trying to focus on his face. His mask is off, I thought._

_"__You fell asleep with your mask on." he grabbed hold of it and pulled it off gently. It was much easier to see now. _

_"__I was so tired last night I could barely make it to the bed."_

_"__I know. Your clothes are all over the floor. Looks like something suspicious happened in here, hmm?" he teased. I saw him smile._

_"__Nothing yet." I teased back. Then Hoodie leaned forward and kissed me sweetly right on the mouth. _Whoa_. I thought. _This is different.

_"__Hoods what're you…" I mumbled. He kissed me again._

_"__Love you, Masky."_

The real morning was not so inviting. The room was dark and empty. It felt like morning but I didn't know what time it was. It dawned on me that the whole thing had been a dream, and instantly my mood was set for the day. I pushed the mask off my face roughly and it scraped against my cheek. Curling into a little ball felt very appealing at this point, so that is what I did. It didn't help that the room was freezing cold. I shivered every other second.

I hated that my mind did this to me. All I could think about was him even though I didn't want that. I never wanted that. But apparently, I had no choice. If I told the complete truth, I wanted with him what the dream had teased me with. A sweet relationship like that was the most cliché thing ever but it was what I fucking wanted.

I started thinking about how he would never love me. How he would think about what I said and realize it was so disgusting. But then I remembered what he had done the night before. It could be taken so many ways… I didn't even know what to feel. Was he expressing his pity? Like, "here, have a kiss thing so you'll be satisfied and leave me alone." But he blushed. He blushed. That was adorable. _Okay, mind, focus._ What was his reasoning, then? I wanted so badly for it to be some sort of romantic thing. Like, "idiot, I broke up with her because I love you." But that was HIGHLY unlikely. How could it just work out like that, anyway? Me loving a guy for the first time ever and hating myself because he's straight and then whaddya know he loves me back! Seemed like some TV show romance.

I realized I was hungry as hell and went into the kitchen. The clock on the stove read 5 a.m. No one but me would be up. I rummaged through the fridge until I found the cheesecake me and Hoodie kept hidden in the back. I loved cheesecake almost as much as I loved him, honestly. If cheesecake were a person, I would be having an awful problem trying to figure out who I loved more.

I took a slice from the cake and put it on a paper plate. After I stored the cheesecake safely away, I sat on the couch and ate my slice in silence. _Damn._ I thought. _This stuff is so good. It never gets old._ I temporarily forgot about all my worries and concentrated on the amazing flavors. It was like an adrenaline rush to my brain.

"Hope you saved some for me." I was startled out of my cheesecake trance by Hoodie, who stood at the entrance to the hall.

"O-oh, yeah, there are still a couple of slices left." I froze on the couch. I could hear him rummaging in the kitchen for the delicious stuff, and moments later he joined me on the couch. He was so close I could sense his presence. I shivered visibly.

"Are you cold?" he said.

"N-no I—," but I contradicted myself and shivered again. I felt a blanket around my shoulders and my chest tightened. Having him being so concerned about me was amazing. His arm stayed resting around my shoulders.

"Masky, I… about last night…"

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me. I don't want to hear it." I knew it. His voice was full of pity. I just knew he hated me.

"I think you have the wrong idea." he said. I looked at him. He looked so serious… I couldn't read him. My heart started pounding. _"Shit," _he said, "Look, I lied. I actually _did _break up with Hoodlum."

It didn't really matter to me that he said this. I thought he actually did break up with her that night. I was so angry I guess I didn't hear him right.

"Oh. I see. Why're you telling me this?"

"Well you're probably wondering why I uh… k… kissed you." he stopped talking, as if he wanted me to stop him. "It's because I um… I l-l-like you too." he rubbed the back of his head bashfully, and my heart just exploded. He liked me too. Oh my g—.

I hugged him fast, and held on tight.

"Dammit, Hoods…" I whispered. His arms tentatively wrapped around me, and I felt his cold hands touching my muscles. I realized he was shirtless too. I felt his chest touching mine, and I had a hard time not ravaging him right there on the couch. I tilted my head a little bit and breathed into his ear. I could smell the shampoo in his hair. His fingers pressed into my back hard.

I knew what this was doing to him. Part of me still wanted to deny my love for him and it was screaming at me to stop, but most of me loved him fiercely. So I mustered up all the courage I could and timidly licked his ear. I could feel his nails digging into my skin, and I smirked. _Wait, what am I doing?_ I thought. _This is ridiculous!_ I moved away and looked into his eyes. My hands rested at his waist.

"Do you really love me?" I asked.

"I don't know if I love you… But I know that I like you a lot. So much that my heart pounds when you sit too close, and other shit like that. And it made me feel like such a fucking… a fuckin'… I don't—," I interrupted him with a kiss. I didn't need to hear him talking any more; I just needed to feel him.

A noise of surprise came from his throat, but he kissed back. _This is the best and most unbelievable thing that has ever happened_. I thought, because it most certainly was. Everything I'd ever dreamed of (literally!) was coming true on the living room couch (okay not everything…cough cough…).

I pulled back before I lost all sense and looked him in the eyes. They were filled with surprise and fear.

"Don't be scared." I said. I hugged him.

"I'm not scared I just…" he looked away.

"You're just…?"

"I don't know."

"Okay…well…what should we do now?" I started blushing when I _truly_ realized the situation we were in. Let me make it easier for you: two guys, shirtless on the couch and in each other's arms. That was very scandalous. If any of the other guys happened to walk in right now, it would probably be certain death.

"Maybe we should go back to bed." he gulped.

"But it's already almost 6 a.m." I said, "It would be a waste to go back to bed now."

"Well I'm going to bed. I'm really tried and I didn't get much sleep." he moved around me and got off the couch.

"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to stay. He looked at me nervously.

"What is it?"

"Can I… come with you?" I blushed at the suggestion. I didn't mean it like that, though. I just wanted to be with him longer.

"S-sure…" he pulled me off the couch and walked me to his room. Once we were inside, the atmosphere just became more awkward. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

"I don't really want to…" he ruffled his hair. "I mean…"

"It's okay. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanna… be… with you." I moved closer until I was a foot away. I grabbed his hand.

"Okay." he put his other hand on my shoulder and propped himself up to kiss me. A loving gesture like that was really nice. It was different. Kind of like my dream.

"Let's go to bed." I smiled at him and climbed into his bed. When he climbed in next to me, I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodnight Masks."

"Goodnight Hoods."

o0o

I woke up to the feeling of a rough texture against my face and muffled voices. _Where am I?_ I thought. I remembered sleeping in Hoodie's bed the night before… or morning before… but there's no way that's where I was. I opened my eyes but all I could see was darkness. A blindfold? _Okay, this is really weird. What is going on?_ I struggled to lift my hands up to take it off. They were bound with rope. _This is feeling like a kidnapping._ I thought. And that was the last thing I wanted it to be. I knew I wasn't being carried… I felt the cold floor through the bottom of the bag (it's probably a bag anyway). I sat there silently, focusing on the voices.

"So, who wants to beat him up?" the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"And who wants to pound him?" there was a mild snicker, and I realized they were talking about me. Doing things to me. I started to panic.

"Listen, think about it like this: it's not a dude, but a toy for us to use." the man laughed again and continued, "So let me ask again, who wants to pound him?" there was a moment of silence before the man snickered again. "Alright. Looks like it's show time."

There was a rustling noise, and I felt cooler air rush into the bag (?). My heart started pounding wildly. From what I heard, this wasn't a normal kidnapping.

~Hoodie's point of view~

The sunlight poked at my eyelids, and I finally gave in. Sleep was really convincing right now, but I didn't really care any more. I wanted to see Masky, anyway. To see if what happened was true. After all, it could've completely been a dream. A cruel dream, if it was. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I turned to look to the spot next to me and I didn't see anything. Masky had left. _Why would he leave?_ I thought sadly. I looked around for a note or some sign that he had left, but didn't see any. _He probably just went back to his room._ I thought. _Or maybe he's at breakfast. What time is it?_ I turned around to pick up my phone and look at the time, but I couldn't find it. _That's weird. I know I set it there last night._ I climbed out of bed, shivering from the cold, and looked around. It wasn't on the chair or the desk, or anywhere else. Finally, I noticed it on the floor. _How did it get on the floor? Did I knock it off?_ _No… I don't move around at night. Then how did it get on the floor?_ A shiver went up my spine. The situation was starting to feel fishy. I turned around violently and scanned the rest of the room. A lamp was knocked over, and the door was open. Signs of struggle. _Shit._ _What the fuck did they do to him?_ I scrambled to pull on some clothes and my hoodie and ran out. But I stopped when I realized something.

Where had they gone? Who had taken him? There was no way I could track them down with just my instinct. I had to be smart and break this down. _So, _I thought, _first of all, who would kidnap him?_ As far as I was concerned, there wasn't any particular—. My thoughts stopped right in the middle of a sentence as I realized _exactly_ who had kidnapped him _and_ why. It was the damn bullies. It had to be. They were the only ones _living in this house_ (why didn't I think of that before?!), and they were the only ones who had enough of a grudge on him to kidnap him in the middle of the night. _Okay, don't panic. You know who it is, so now you just have to determine why._ They usually just resorted to beatings, so it didn't make sense for them to suddenly kidnap him. _Maybe they were building up to this? Maybe they plan to… maybe they plan to kill him?_ I felt my entire body go cold when I realized the probability of that. It was completely plausible. They beat him with such brutality every day; they would have no problem killing him. But then, the thought left me. _If they killed him, Master would know immediately and kill them or punish them. There's no way they'd do that, knowing the consequences._ I breathed a sigh of relief when I came to that conclusion. _But then… what do they want him for?_

I stood there like an idiot, running the thought through my mind until I finally came across an answer. They would have had to see something. Something that made them mad. Something that made them want to take revenge… on someone Masky loved. And that someone was me. One of them must have heard us rustling around in the kitchen and come to see what was going on. If he stopped when he saw us… in an intimate moment… he must have gotten an idea. A way to take revenge on us. To hurt us. To hurt us for loving each other. It was such a sick idea; I didn't know how they could even be human. I didn't know what they would do to him, but I had a pretty good idea.

~Masky's point of view~

They didn't hesitate in being rough. They threw me out of the bag like I was garbage, not caring whether I hit my head or broke my arm. They were all laughing, all around me, and I felt sick. How could they do this? They must have been too far-gone already, because no sane person would even fathom the idea. I didn't have a gag in my mouth (yet?) but I didn't try to cry out, because I knew it'd earn me one.

One of them grabbed me painfully by the hair, pulling me up uncomfortably, with no support other than the grip. I grit my teeth, trying to stop myself from making any noise.

"Hey, pretty boy. I hope you know what we've got in store for you." there was a lustful purr in his voice, and it made me more nauseated. He was disgusting. Revolting. Rotting. I hated him and everyone else in the room, including myself. Because the worst thing that could happen to someone was happening to me right now.

I hung there awkwardly in his hold, waiting for something to happen. I didn't know what would. I heard the sound of a zipper, _shit_, and more laughter. Evil laughter. Demeaning laughter. _Nonononononononononono—!_ And there it was. The evil bastard shoved his _dick_ into my mouth. It was horrible. I could barely breathe, and _it_ was shoved all the way in there, hitting my gag reflex. I hope he didn't mind me puking on his dick because that's what was gonna happen (probably, hopefully).

"Suck, _bitch._" I didn't move an inch. No way was I gonna suck this asshole's— "SUCK OR I'LL RIP OFF YOURS!" he was infuriated, and probably really horny, and I knew better than anyone that you should not mess with a guy when he's in that state. He would probably really do it. I took a deep breath, fought the tears in my eyes, and imagined it was Hoodie. I hated _dirtying_ his image like that but I didn't really have a choice, did I?

"Damn," he hissed, "you're good. Imagining it's your boyfriend's cock?" he was trying to be menacing, but his voice was wavering, so I knew it was a façade. I kept _favoring_ (ugh) him until he shoved my head off of his thing, claiming he wanted to "save the best part for last" (I wondered why I hadn't already been sick).

"Hey." he said, apparently to me, "why aren't you hard yet?" _Does he really expect me to answer that? Isn't it obvious?_ I didn't answer. "I give you permission to speak, dog. Why aren't you hard yet." I decided to be snarky.

"You're not the kind of guy I get hard off." I smirked. Approximately .58 seconds later, I was receiving a knee to the chin. I landed on my back in a position I don't like thinking about. That hurt like _hell_, and when I got out of here that's what he was gonna get. But my anger subsided when I realized I might never get out of here. _No, Masky, don't think that. Hoodie will totally come find you and is probably trying to find you right now so don't freak out._ But honestly, how could I not?

"Don't think that's all the punishment you're gonna get, bitch. That was quite a lot of _defiance_ you displayed back there." _They knew the word "defiance"? Smarter than I thought._

Whoever it was shoved two fingers in my mouth suddenly, and I winced. He demanded I suck them like they were his dick. _What the fuck? That some kinda kink?_ I did as he was told but didn't hesitate to add a "defiant" comment afterward.

"Your fingers taste like shit." a kick to the stomach this time.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" I didn't. "I said," _kick_, "say it," _kick_, "again!"

"Your fingers. Taste. Like. Shit." I spat. Without any further comment or beating (I assumed he was too horny to care at this point) he shoved his fingers up my ass. Okay, didn't expect that one. I mean, I knew a thing or two about guy on guy sex but… I just didn't expect it. Not from this guy, the homophobe. But then again, I "wasn't a dude, but a toy". Back to the fingers. Okay, so it burned like hell. Like the fiery fires of hell. I groaned out painfully. This was not fun.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt for much longer." his voice had a sickeningly sweet tone to it, like he was mocking me. But sadly, he was right. He kept moving them in and out, scissoring them and shit, and it was starting to feel really good. Like, really good. And I fucking hated it because it was this _sick bastard _doing it to me. I wanted my (cough) first time to be with (cough) Hoodie. Too late for that.

He kept doing that for a while, and I felt a certain _hardness_ start to build up in the you-know-where. _SHITFUCKDAMMIT NOOOO!_ _I DO NOT WANNA GET HORNY OFF THIS OH MY GOD NO!_ I was mentally flipping out. This kept going and going and it was getting harder to suppress my (cough) moans. This was completely terrible. TERRIBLETERRIBLETERRIBLETERRIBLE.

Suddenly my thoughts were completely paused and bathed in pure pleasure when he hit something inside there. It was like amazingness and amazing and yeah. Just fuckin' great. Like, yeah (my brain was kind of fucked up at the time… not really capable of thinking clearly).

"AHHH FUCk." I hissed/moaned out. I was panting pretty heavily now. I wanted nothing more than for him to keep hitting that spot, but at the same time I wanted him to leave me alone. The horniness was making me very conflicted. _Just… imagine… it's Hoodie… and it'll be over soon._ I told myself.

"Looks like I found it. All done with that now." he said cheerily, and plucked the fingers out of my asshole. I fought the urge to whine. I didn't want to become a real bitch. He quickly replaced his fingers with something _much bigger._ It seriously did not feel that big in my mouth. And it hurt way worse than the fingers did. I was practically pushed out of hornyville at this intrusion. And then he started pumping it. And that was even worse. It felt like I was splitting in two. This was very, very bad.

"You can… start…," he said to someone else, "we don't have much time…" he grunted in between words. I had almost forgotten about his companions. My head was forced up and another dick was shoved in it. _GREAT JUST FUCKING GREAT._ I tried to favor it (ughhhhh) but it was very hard to in that position, and he obviously wasn't happy because he kept tugging my hair very painfully. I would have a lot of bruises tomorrow.

That whole awkward thing kept going on while the other bastard was raping me in the ass, and suddenly said person bit down HARD into my shoulder. I could feel blood. I yelped and accidentally bit the other guy's dick (because duh being bitten hurts like hell who isn't gonna react), and that's when I was punched in the face. I would've flown across the room if not for my handy post (I say this sarcastically). I spat blood out of my mouth and collapsed on my face; that guy didn't wanna give me a second chance (yay).

I didn't know when they were gonna be done. How long did it take a guy to finish, anyway? It felt like it'd been hours, and the things he was doing to me weren't feeling any… _better_ (ew) like they did with the fingers. Finally, after what felt like ANOTHER HOUR, he finished. Right up the butt. Nasty. But I thanked whatever deity willing to grant me this luck, as the torture was finally, finally over. Or so I thought.

"You guys can do whatever you want with him. I'll be outside. Be quick." he walked out (from what I could hear). And I lay there wondering what they planned to do, if anything. Their silence made it seem like they didn't plan to. I started to calm down a bit, thinking they'd just abandon me like the other guy did. But then, a boot sole suddenly slammed into my back, crushing me into the floor. That was surprising. Looked like they were gonna do something after all. Well, this would be fun (sarcasm).

"What do ya wanna do?" the guy said. I assumed it was boot-sole man.

"I dunno. Maybe just beat him up a little? It's what we always do anyway. I don't really wanna do any of this homo shit." _What we always do?_ These were the guys that usually beat me up. That narrowed it down to suspects… made it easier for me to beat. Their. Asses. But who was the guy who… raped me? I mean, I didn't think they were tolerant of "homo activity". Maybe he just didn't care.

Beat me up, they did. Kicks and punches and shoe grindings everywhere. I felt very much like a bag of broken bones and jelly, though I don't think any of my bones were actually broken. _Dammit Hoodie, get here soon. I can't take this much longer…_ I felt light-headed. The bile rose in my throat before I felt it coming. I think there was blood in it.

"UGH! NASTY!" they yelled, shuffling away. "Let's blow this joint." I heard a door slam. _Oh, so we're in a building?_ At least they were gone now. I wouldn't get hurt any more. Oh, it was amazing to realize this wonderful feat. I almost started laughing hysterically but I didn't have the energy. The last of it I had I spent hopelessly trying to unbind my hands. Then, the blackness I saw became somehow even blacker and it felt like I ceased to exist.


End file.
